


Sharing is Caring

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Breeding Benches [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dom Sugawara Koushi, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Porn with some plot, Smut, There is a tag for that, Underage Sex, thats all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Nishinoya and Hinata get gangbanged in the club room.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> I went to tag 'Gangbang' and the suggestions brought up 'Financial Crisis Gangbang (Hetalia)' xD 
> 
> Also, I was going to name this Breeding Bench but thought maybe it would be too much as if the two cutest players on a volleyball team getting railed by multiple people wouldn't be xD

“No way, not here Yuu,” Hinata whimpers quietly into his boyfriend’s ear. “Everyone can see us.”

“I don’t see the problem,” Nishinoya says loudly. “I’ll do more than just sit you in my lap if anyone has an issue with us.”

Shouyou sits facing Noya, straddling his legs and his arms around the libero’s neck. “Noya, you’re an exhibitionist?!” Hinata exclaims in a whisper, feigning shock and surprise.

It makes a laugh bubble out of Nishinoya’s chest. “You know it baby.” Noya grips Hinata’s hips before grinding up against him. “Do you wanna be top or bottom first?”

Shouyou’s cheeks heat up at the question that is asked so shamelessly in front of their teammates who have all stopped to stare at the exchange. Despite both boys being predominantly bottoms, they switch and take turns pulling each other apart breath by ragged breath. “I want to bottom first,” Hinata answers in a hoarse whisper, tacking on “senpai” at the end just the way Yuu likes it.

A shiver runs up Noya’s spine, breath catching audibly. “Sure thing, Shou.”

Neither of them notice Daichi sidling up behind Hinata until he leans in and says, “if you’re going to do that here then you better let the rest of the team in on the action.” He smiles smugly as the two boys look from him to each other with wide eyes. Daichi is sure that will move the love fest out of the club room, so he is taken aback at the serious and simultaneous ‘okay’ the two boys give him. “I uh, your um, really?”

“On the condition that we both get to bottom only,” Noya answers as Hinata nods in agreement. As Daichi starts stuttering out incoherent words, Nishinoya smiles mischievously and cuts across him. “What’s the matter, you can’t back up your words with some action? Are you afraid of some team building exercises, Captain?”

While Daichi struggles for words, Sugawara walks over to the small group with a wicked smile. “I’m not afraid of working you over, now strip.” The usually kind and sweet Sugawara gives the command with such force that the boys hop to their task without another word, carelessly tossing each article of clothing into a corner. “I know you carry lube with you, Noya. Where is it?”

“The small pocket of my gym bag,” Nishi answers, excitement coursing through his limbs.

“Both of you face each other and bend over on the bench,” Suga states, going to Nishi’s bag. “If you’re participating then stay and enjoy, if not then you know where the door is,” Suga says to the rest of the team who continue to stare on in disbelief. Kazuhito and Hisashi choose to exit, closing the door tightly behind them.

“I can get behind this activity,” Asahi chimes in, shrugging out of his jacket and dropping his shorts.

Sugawara returns triumphantly with a full bottle of lube and a bright smile. “I knew I could count on you Asahi. As for you Noya,” he says pressing his clothed erection to the libero’s bare ass, “you are such a cute slut.” Sugar drips from the words as the setter leans down to nip his ear. “Such a good boy.” Leaving the bottle on Nishi’s back, Suga gestures for Asahi to take him first and the ace obliges with a nod.

“Asa,” Yuu gasps as he feels a thick, cool finger probe and breach his hole. He looks at Hinata and says, “I love you.”

“I love you too Senpai,” he replies with his usual smile before locking his lips onto his boyfriend’s and swallowing the moan Noya releases as Asahi fingers him open slowly. He tenses up when he feels Sugawara spread his ass open.

“Hinata Shouyou, you adorable little whore. I never would’ve guessed you to be wearing a plug and during practice nonetheless.” Suga tugs on it playfully. “Silicone, a tasteful choice. It compliments your ass beautifully but it’s in my way, so it has to go.” The plug is pulled out and discarded before cold liquid drips down the crack of his ass making him shiver.

Hinata and Suga both hiss in a sharp breath as the head of Suga’s dick sinks into the heat of Shouyou’s asshole. Sugawara is both thick and long in the dick department and it stings for Hinata in a painfully pleasurable way.

“So big,” Shouyou whimpers as tears prick at his eyes. “So good.”

“You really think so, Hina?” Suga asks as he pulls out slowly, pressing Shouyou’s back into a deep arch and admiring his porcelain skin while tangling fingers in fluffy red locks of hair. “Let’s go for better than good.” He slams into Hinata so hard it knocks the air from the decoy’s lungs and he can’t cry out in pleasure the way his vocal cords want him to.

Looking up, Hinata sees Asahi balls deep in Nishinoya and pulling out steadily. “How do you feel Senpai?”

“Really good, he’s so big Shou.”

“You look so sexy, Yuu,” Hinata admits to him, biting Nishi’s neck the way he enjoys the most.

Both of them are flushed and dripping sweat, moans slipping out here and there as their upper classmen fuck into them as if they had done it a hundred times before. They take a moment to look around at the rest of their teammates who are in various stages of nudity and some of them are lazily stroking their cocks as they watch the action.

“Earth to Hinata,” Sugawara says sternly, slapping him hard on the ass.

“Again Suga-senpai,” Hinata begs, glancing over his shoulder at the setter.

“What? This?” Suga asks, smacking his ass again.

Shouyou nods. “Yes, that,” he confirms, pushing back into Suga’s thrusts.

“Keep that up Hinata. I’m going to come in you just like this.”

“Harder Asahi, please.” Noya sounds as desperate as he feels. The ace is taking his sweet time with Nishinoya who is so close to reaching his peak that it’s maddening.

“All in good time,” he grunts back when he thrusts in deeper. It rubs the spot in Noya that wracks pleasure up his spine and makes his dick throb.

“One more time,” Yuu huffs out in frustration.

“Suga-senpai is coming in me,” Hinata says, nearly sobbing.

Noya glances up in time to watch a very satisfied Sugawara empty himself into Shouyou who comes untouched. That sight mixed with a deep, hard thrust from Asahi pushes Nishinoya to his own orgasm and he cries out for Hinata who captures his lips in a hungry kiss.

Asahi stops moving and clenches his teeth. “How does it feel, Senpai?”

“Hot, it’s so hot inside,” Noya replies.

Tanaka steps up behind Nishinoya and slides into him easily. He isn’t as long as Asahi, but he is just as thick. With a hand on Noya’s neck, Tanaka pushes his face onto the bench and starts a hard and fast rhythm that has Noya drooling and cursing as his ass is ravaged.

Across from him, Shouyou is forced to his stomach as Daichi pushes into him. The captain is longer than Suga but not as thick and he finds Hinata’s prostate quickly, slamming into it and listening to the redhead’s high-pitched keen and jumbled phrases.

Wordlessly, both upper classmen plow into their younger teammates, letting their actions speak for themselves. Neither the decoy or the libero get off again as their senpais do.

Ennoshita takes over after Tanaka, his thrusts are lazy. “I have nothing else to do today,” he says to Noya, patting one of his ass cheeks. It seems to take Nishinoya by surprise that there is no demand in the movements or pace. It’s almost as if they are taking a leisurely stroll through a park.

“For someone as angry as you are Kageyama, I thought you’d be a bit rougher,” Hinata states brightly. The redhead is on his knees once again with Kageyama buried in him and holding his hips.

“Shut up dumbass, I’ve never done this before,” the setter admits awkwardly, cheeks tinged pink.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t consider that. Take your time with me and experiment how you want. I’ll follow your lead,” Hinata says. Pleasure rolls through him in waves and then recedes like the tide as Kageyama does exactly as Hina had suggested and tries differing speeds and heights until he settles on one he seems to really enjoy. From there it is over in seconds for Kageyama who comes in Hinata like the others before him. Shouyou takes a moment to watch it spill down his thighs in globs. Part of him wonders what his backside looks like, but the thought is pushed out of his mind as Tsukishima pushes into him.

Hina looks at Nishi with wide eyes and mouth gaping. Tsukishima is bigger than Sugawara in every way and it makes Hinata’s ass stretch to a painful burning. He is torn between wanting to tell Tsukishima to pull out and pushing back as far as he can, so he opts to stay put and wait for the blonde to move first.

Ennoshita pulls out of Noya and ruffles his hair. “Thanks man, I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that casual goodbye, he dresses and departs. That is when the two boyfriends realize it’s just themselves, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, and Daichi. The latter two are leaning against a set of lockers observing quietly.

Yamaguchi steps into the place Ennoshita had been moments before. “Don’t overthink it Tadashi,” Tsukishima states as he pulls out and thrusts back into Hinata who bites down on his own arm as a scream threatens to rip from his throat.

“Is it your first time as well?” Nishinoya asks softly over his shoulder to Yamaguchi. The nervous male nods once. “Take your time with me and move me how you want. If you don’t like it then stop, okay? No hard feelings here.” Noya offers his most calming smile.

“O-okay,” Yamaguchi answers quietly. It takes him a couple of tries to slip comfortably into Nishinoya but when he does, he is caught off guard. Its hot and wet and velvety smooth. He forces a few deep breaths to stop himself from getting off immediately before moving his hips in small strokes. Nishi lets out a low moan that is cut off quickly.

“Do that again, please Yamaguchi,” the libero requests. He repeats the motion, and another choked off moan escape the smaller man. It lights a fire in Tadashi, the knowledge that he can make his teammate sound so broken by enjoyment, so he works to rub that spot with every thrust of his hips. Heat awakens in his belly and begins to tighten so he picks up his pace, listening to Noya becoming louder.

“Tsukishima, please,” Hinata’s voice is full of need as the blonde fucks him into the bench.

“Use your words Hinata,” he replies with a slight lilt in his voice.

“Make me come on your dick while you fill me up,” the redhead pleads to him. The words make Tsuki smirk and he grabs Hinata’s hips in a bruising grasp as he rails into him with reckless abandon. Shouyou is sobbing as he reaches release, but Tsukishima doesn’t slow down, fucking Hinata through his orgasm and beyond. He finally still when he spills himself heavily into the decoy impaled on his dick.

“Good boy, Hina,” Tsuki praises with a slap to his ass and Shouyou hates to admit how much he enjoys it.

Nishinoya and Yamaguchi reach the end of their race seconds later, breathing hard and drenched in sweat. “That was great Yamaguchi, you’re a natural,” Noya compliments him brightly.

A blushing Tadashi thanks him as he and Tsukishima dress before departing, leaving Daichi and Tanaka with Noya and Hina.

“Okay you two, rest for a moment and then go to the showers and get washed up. Tanaka and I will clean up the club room while you’re gone,” the captain instructs. “This isn’t the first time we’ve had this happen.” He beckons for Tanaka to follow him out.

*****

Hot water cascades down their intertwined bodies as they kiss each other slowly, tongues dancing together with familiar ease. “I love you, Shouyou,” Nishinoya whispers as his hand works both of their cocks.

“I love you too, Yuu,” Hinata replies, rubbing his nose with his boyfriend’s. The water grows cooler as they get hotter, panting and praising each other until they come together one more time.

“That was fun,” the libero says as Hinata begins to wash him gently, kissing different parts of his body lovingly.

“Mmhmm,” he agrees. Nishi trades off and scrubs Hina down.

“I wouldn’t mind doing that again,” Noya says, hoping to sound casual about it.

“What if we did it with Nekoma? I bet Kenma would be great fun,” Hinata suggests.

“That Kuroo guy is rather sexy,” Nishinoya replies with a smirk.

Shouyou crinkles his nose, “you’re the sexiest of them all.”

“And you’re the most fun, Baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffersTheNerdy) and [Tumblr](https://tiffthenerd01.tumblr.com).
> 
> I also run a couple of events including:
> 
> **BNHQ!! Rarest Pairs**, an event in August that gives writers and artists prompts for the month to create content for the rare rarepairs of BNHA and/or Haikyuu!!  
[Twitter (BNHQ!! Rarest Pairs)](https://twitter.com/Bnhq_rarest)  
[Tumblr (BNHQ!! Rarest Pairs Month)](https://bnhqrarest.tumblr.com/)  
[Discord (BNHQ!!)](https://discord.gg/4pWX3KT)
> 
> **ShinDeku Events**, which is ShinDeku Month in February, ShinDeku Pride in June, and a new event in September that I have yet to announce.  
[Twitter (Shin_Deku_Month](https://twitter.com/shin_deku_month)  
[Tumblr (ShinDeku Month)](https://shindekumonth.tumblr.com/)  
[Discord (Round Table of ShinDeku Weebs)](https://discord.gg/yruPUPS)
> 
> And I suggest joining [The Creator’s Corner](https://discord.gg/rrTdWy5) Discord server. It’s a budding server for content creators.


End file.
